The Inu Demon's Concubine
by marionme
Summary: It was merely a book so why did the woman with the unatural green eyes seem so real? why did she keep having dreams of the woman and the strange beast? Was it just a dream or was it real?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or any of the characters except my own characters.**

****This is my first Fanfiction ever so please be gentle and constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

She was standing outside of the school waiting for her friend to pick her up, holding up an umbrella that was sadly losing the battle of keeping her dry. Her gloved hand was stuffed in her pocket as she rocked back in forth to warm herself. Teeth chattering, she watched as people scurried about their business- the majority just trying to get out the rain. Her watch read 5:30 pm and it was already starting to become dark enough for people to start turning on their headlights as a sea of yellow taxi cabs hummed past her shivering form. She waited another ten minutes before she fumbled in her purse for her phone and began punching in numbers. After the third ring her friend finally picked up.

"_Oh damn it! Sorry Mel. I'm on Washington Boulevard; I'll be there in 10 more minutes."_

"Right, hopefully I won't be a frozen popsicle when you decide to show up." She gritted between clenched teeth.

"_Sorry Mel, love ya to bits!" Click._ Amelia sigh an exasperated and hung up. Another ten minutes translated into another thirty minutes when it came to her ditzy roommate, so Amelia trekked back up the school steps deciding she'd be better of waiting in the library.

Once she figured out where the lights were, the waterlogged girl swiftly began walking through the aisles skimming the titles. She was looking through a row of books when she came across book that was sticking out from the rest as is if someone was going to take it out or just failed at putting it back. Amelia made a small sound of annoyance, she just hated when people didn't books back in their correct position. Huffing, she took the book when the cover caught her eye; there were strange silver characters painted against a black backdrop with a flower she didn't recognize.

"What on earth…" The back of the book was plain with no images or any lettering except for some type of marking on the far bottom right corner. When she flipped through the first couple of pages the translator's notes caught her attention.

"_The Inu's demon concubine." _Amelia read aloud, turning the words around her head. She didn't have a clue what an "inu" was, but she figured that it was some sort of fiction novel. The pages were worn and stained with time; the girl could hardly decipher the words scrawled on the page and felt as if she was intruding on something she shouldn't have. She let out a tiny gasp when she turned to a portrait of a woman wearing a beautiful white kimono embroidered with peacocks and flowers on her sleeves. She was sitting down by a pond with a demure smile and color tinting her cheeks as she stared at whoever was painting her. Amelia found herself captivated by the woman's eyes; they were the strangest color of green that she ever saw. As she looked a little closer it appeared as if her eyes were glowing. It sent a shiver down Amelia's back. She didn't realize that she was crying until she saw the tear drop on the painting if not for the slight tilt of the women's eyes, Amelia could've sworn that she was looking at her own image

Amelia nearly jumped out of her skin when her cellphone began to vibrate and a cheesy pop song punctuated the library, causing her to drop the book and nick her finger on one of the pages.

"Shit!" She never remembered bleeding that much from a paper cut, a few drops seeped into the pages of the book. Amelia popped the digit in her mouth and gathered up her things before flipping her phone open.

"Hello?"

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

"Chill out, I'm in the library." Amelia replied smoothly as she sneaked a peek out the window and caught a glance of Zoe's bright Volkswagon and started walking towards the exit.

"_Shit Mel! You scared the living day light out of me. When I didn't see you outside and then when I called you didn't pick up. I thought you had been kidnap or something!"_

Amelia rolled her eyes at her friends over dramatic nature. How long had she been waiting anyway?

"Sorry, I didn't want to wait outside in case you forgot it was raining. Listen, Zoe I'm coming out right now so there is no need for you to worry. Yeah yeah I know. I'm coming sheesh."

When she stepped outside there was her friend Zoe standing outside with a pink umbrella tapping her feet irritably.

"Never let that happen again! God, sometimes I wonder about that thick skull you have screwed on your head."

"Calm down Zoe, this probably would've never happened if you hadn't taken so long to pick me up. It was either stand out here and catch pneumonia or stay in the school and not freeze to death." Amelia gave her friend a pointed look, daring Zoe to question her.

"Whatever." She said flipping her hair from her shoulder. "I hope you don't mind sitting in the back. My friend Eric is here." Zoe shot a wink towards the passenger's seat, and took a minute to reapply her lip-gloss before hopping into her car slamming the door shut.

"So that's why you were late. Spending some time with your new boy toy?"

"Shut up Mel! He isn't my boy toy!" The boy looked like he was only sixteen while she was a senior in college.

"Whatever you say grandma. What's up lover boy?" Mel couldn't stop grinning when the boy started blushing and averted his eyes to look out the window.

"Shy. Come on Zoe bring us home already. I'm starving."

After dropping off Eric, Amelia made a simple dinner of spaghetti oh's straight out the can. Throughout dinner Zoe spoke animatedly about herself and her day while Amelia smiled and commented but not as enthused.

"And you wouldn't believe what that pervert said to me!" Zoe continued, slamming down her cup to emphasize her indignation, paying no mind to her roommates' dismissive grunts. When Amelia finally had enough, she excused herself and headed straight for her bed. She was too tired to worry about anything but getting a good night's rest.

_The word sliced tersely into her consciousness; __**run**__. The clothes she wore slowed her down causing her to trip and stumble as the branches swiped at her exposed skin, ripping through her once beautiful kimono. Her sandal was lost long ago. She was dirty, cold and slightly wet from falling into a huge puddle._

_She pushed herself to run faster, she felt this overwhelming relief as she broke through the clearing to the rocky shore of the river. Pausing at her reflection, her confused eyes glinted like emerald in the waning moonlight. Her heart was pounding as she began splashing past the shallow end until she plunged beneath an icy current. She swam until her limbs ached, her chest burning as she breached the surface and greedily gasped for oxygen._

_A dark shadow leaped out from the forest and took the shape of a massive white dog with glowing coals of red eyes rimmed with silver. Its bristling white fur was splattered with gore and deadly canines dripping with blood. She quickly ducked back under the water before the demon spotted her, praying for the currents to drag her under before it found her. When she breached the surface the second time the beast was gone but in its place was a man. She screamed when a glowing blue light engulfed her and then she was falling through a tunnel of white light._


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

* * *

Amelia shot up in pure fear as she woke up from the strange dream, was it a dream or was it a nightmare? Which ever it was it felt so real. She was sitting on her bed with the sheets pooled around her waist and legs. As she looked at herself it almost look like she was fighting with the sheets. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing hard, she was drenched in sweat. Dear god the dream was so vivid she almost actually thought that she was drowning. Wait! The woman, it was the woman that was running not her. It was strange she thought that picture really got to her. Amelia looked at the clock on the night table and sighed. It was only 3:30 in the morning. She didn't have to wake up until 9 she sighed. She was too pumped up with adrenaline to fall back to sleep so instead. She decided to go to the kitchen and have herself a cup of tea. She sat there tapping her bare feet on the cold floor as she stared blankly at the empty seat across her. The whole dream was so bizarre. What was that thing? Why was it chasing her? Who was that woman? And why did she feel like this "dream" wasn't a dream but a distant memory of another time. She took another sip of the hot tea, slightly burning her tongue. Man she really had to stop thinking about it. It was just a dream and she had been reading to much of those fantasy books that she likes to read. Blowing out a deep breath she headed back into her room. That's when she saw the book. It was lying on her desktop innocently. She walked towards the book and picked it up. She might as well, she was curious maybe the book might explain things and make her dream a lot clearer. But why would she need that? She asked herself. Man she really needed to sleep. She turned on her bed stand light and flipped to the first page. There was no author. Strange. Now that she looked at it the book didn't even have those barcodes that most library books had. Amelia continued to flip to the next page and came across the first entry. It was strange the book was not like a biography it was just strange. It was kind of like a story. Ha it's a fictional book. She didn't know why that made her feel better but it didn't matter. She began reading. The first passage was describing scenery, which brought vivid images in her head. She could actually feel and smell the rich breeze and landscape that was being described in the scene. It kind of felt like a memory Amelia shook her head, it's just the author is real good at describing things. She couldn't help but feel that nostalgia feeling again. Weird. She continued to read when she came across a specific passage that stood out the most.

_Tender lips so red and sweet one could get lost fantasying about kissing it. Eyes the color of the glowing lanterns in the spring festival. Skin so white it radiates with the shine of the moon. She was almost ethereal, so she was chosen. Of all the ladies that danced, she was the most beautiful. She was a dancing goddess while the others were her subjects. It was that fateful festival night that the young maiden was chosen to be sacrificed for the sake of their small village. How sad that she the goddess was unaware. She danced blissfully without a thought of the on coming danger. She was innocent, while the others were scared. She was born a sickly child she was destined to die but her parents had already fallen deeply in love with the dying child. That they went on a long journey to the temple, where rumors from all over said there in the center of the temple laid a healing fountain. So desperate they were they knew that there was a possibility that the rumors were just that rumors. The trip was hard and treacherous for the small family the mother had grown ill and the child as well. The father with great determination continued on caring for the two ill females. Until they finally reached the holy lands in which the great priests and priestesses were given their holy powers and where they will heal their daughter. The family had to climb a great stairwell until they reached the grand temple. The mother struggle a great deal until they came to center of the temple. But sadly all their efforts were in vain for the child had already died from the long journey. The mother welled in great misery for her lost. Her husband tried to settle his wife and told her that they must leave but the mother so wrapped in her denial and grief she prayed and cried for the return of her child until the great moon rose once again on the grand temple. It was also the night that the broken family was visited but what appeared to be a beautiful being. The being was veiled in an ethereal light which made it hard to distinguish its gender. When the being saw the weeping family it took pity and came upon them and asked._

"_Why is it that you weep?" it was the father that spoke for the mother was too deep in her grief._

"_Our beautiful child has died and we weep for her lost" he spoke. The being watched and lifted an elegant hands towards the mother._

"_Give me the child and I shall return with a live one"_

"_Nooo I want MY CHILD NOT ANOTHER!"_

"_Then you shall have your child. But the child shall be alive and breathing" the being spoke. Without another word the mother raised the wrapped bundle and gave the child to the being. _

"_I shall return with your child, but in return you must place fresh fruit to this alter for seven days. On the seventh day you must bath yourself in the fountain and wait for my return. But you must do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" the parents bowed and with that said the being vanished. For the seven days the father went off and brought fresh fruits and flower to the alter everyday. On the seventh day the parents bathed themselves and waited for the return of the strange being. And so as the great moon raised into the sky there the being appeared._

"_I have return and so has your child. Take care of this child for this child is no longer like you. Farewell" and then the being was gone. In place wrapped in a golden veil was a child. But the child was not their child. The mother welled in sorrow. For the child eyes were of the lightest green and skin as pale as the glowing moon. The father comfort his wife and whispered in her ears "although our child is lost we have been blessed with a gift" with those words the mother peered down at the child and instantly she fell in love._


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

* * *

Amelia stopped reading when she heard knock on the door.

"It's me Zoe. What are you doing awake it's like 6:00 in the morning?"

"Reading." She said putting the book down and stretching. Zoe climbed on the bed and sat next to Amelia.

"What's wrong had a bad dream?" Amelia leaned her head on to Zoe's lap and sighed. Zoe began playing with her hair knowing that her friend like when people played with her hair. Amelia hair was short and curly when she didn't straighten it.

"The dream was weird, I think it was a nightmare but then it felt like a memory. I don't know."

"Do you think its memories from the accident?" Zoe whispered.

"No, it was weird. I was this woman and I was running away from something and then I ran into a river and then I drowned"

"Mel, I don't know it sounds like a nightmare to me"

"Yeah now that I think about it does sound like a nightmare. Zoe I found this book at the library and it's really strange. The woman, well the character in the story looks a lot like me. Look." She then moved the book from her lap and flipped to the page where the painting of the woman was.

"She was also in my dream." Zoe took the book from her and began looking at the painting.

"Wow she's beautiful but how does she- wow she does look like you but she's Asian and the hair. Wow she looks kind of like some fairy or some other worldly creature. She's beautiful, but not as beautiful as me" she said flipping her long thick blond braid to her back.

"Yeah whatever, but don't you think the resemblance is strange? How can the author make an image of me when they never saw me?"

"Well Mel maybe it's just a coincidence the girl is clearly Japanese or something and the time period is way different look there is a date on the very right corner."

"Hmmm you're right but you know it probably doesn't mean anything. This is a fictional character. Probably the author was just trying to make it seem more realistic. You know?" Amelia leaned back on the bedpost and sigh. This book was just getting to her and plus she was tired. It was all in her imagination.

"Wow the book doesn't even say who wrote it and it doesn't have barcodes. Are you sure it's from the library?"

"Well I'm not sure, it was kind of just there sticking out of the shelves. "

"Hmmm weird probably someone tried to put it back but failed at putting it back." Zoe began flipping through the pages and skimming the pages.

"Are those blood stains?"

"Oh yeah the book cut me."

"Wow that looks like a lot of blood. Where did it cut you?"

"Um this one" she said showing her the bandaged finger.

"Oh ok good you cleaned it up."

"No duh Zoe I was going to just let it bleed" she said sneering at her friend. Zoe paid no mind to the look and began looking at the book again.

"Hmm interesting there are some very vivid images. Take a look at this." Leaning the book towards Amelia the image was of the woman again she was playing some kind of instrument in a garden of some sort. In the background there were lotus flowers.

"Wow whoever painted this is really good it almost look like a photograph."

"Yeah it does hmm there is an excerpt at the bottom." _ And like the lotus that brings peace so shall she. _

"Hmm makes no sense" Zoe said

"Yeah it doesn't must be one of those poems that we have to read in ancient Asian literature. Which reminds me don't we have a paper due for that class?"

"Shit your right. I haven't even started. Did you?"

"Kind of I already have my poem and already wrote up the first five pages."

"What you mean you got that far! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I thought that you already had started. I didn't know it was my job to remind you."

"Right, Sheesh now I have to cancel with Eric. Bummer I hate that class if it wasn't part of general requirement I would have never taken it." Zoe closed the book and placed it on the counter.

"You know you should go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." She said as she got up from the bed.

"Yeah you're right I am tired. Thanks Zoe."

"No problem that's what friends do." Then she was gone. Amelia took one more glance at the book before and then turned off the light.

Amelia woke up to her alarm. Feeling a little groggy she looked at the time it was 7:50am. Amelia pulled the sheets off and headed to bathroom inside her room. It was a good thing they didn't share or she would have always been late to school. Amelia went through the process of getting ready quickly and then headed to the kitchen where surprisingly Zoe was sitting drinking a cup of tea.

"Wow Zoë you're awake and ready before me. What happen did the world tip off its axis?"

"No silly, I wanted to leave early because I want to pick up Eric. Especially since I won't be able to hang out with him for a while." She said while taking a bite of the slightly burnt toast on her plate.

"Seriously you're in love with the poor boy. Does he even know?"

"Of course not dumb dumb. I am not in love with him he's too young. I'm like six years older than him." She said blushing.

"Right since when did that ever stop you?" Amelia said taking a bite out of an apple.

"Listen Mel I am not going to jail because I was dating a minor. I'm not that crazy. Any way what about you and that friend of yours what's his name? Umm oh yeah Christian was it?" she said nudging Amelia on the side.

"Quit Zoe you know damn straight that me and him are not like that. Especially since he is gay." Amelia said taking a sip of her own cup of tea.

"Really wow I totally have been telling everybody that you guys were secretly dating"

"Sheesh sometimes Zoe you really do act like a bimbo."

"Hey that hurt anyways I'm heading off call me if you need a ride." Zoe put on her white coat and left. Amelia sighed and headed back to her room to get her bag .unknowingly she put the book in her bag and left.

After her three hour class Amelia headed towards the library so she can finish up her paper. When she bumped into someone.

"Oh I am soooo sorry." She said bending down to help him pick up the paper that had fallen all over the floor.

"Oh it's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going so- Amelia?"

"Professor Ookami?"

"Wow it's really you? Look at you, you look so different." Amelia blushed.

"Oh of c-course, m-my hair I- I cut it."

"Why it looked so much better long." He said reaching out and touching her short hair.

"I-I h-had to it m-made me look c-childish." She said more flustered now that he was touching her.

"No I will have to disagree I think it made you look more beautiful. But you still look beautiful now it's just… never mind. How are you I haven't heard from you ever since… since?" He said standing up with the now neatly stack papers in hand.

"U-um well I've been doing great. I attend school here and live with my friend." she said staring into his soul reading brown eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Um I hope you don't mind will you just follow me to the office. I need to put these down." He said gesturing to the stack of papers.

"Of course" with that said they walked towards the office. Once they got in and he had put the papers down he took a seat and gestured her to sit across from him. Amelia was so flustered she nearly tripped over before she took a seat. She felt like she was sixteen again.

"Well let's catch up." He said smiling at her. Amelia couldn't help but blush.

"So how long have you been here?" Amelia asked curious as to why he was here instead of back at home.

"Well I've been here for a couple of months. I'm here with a group of foreign exchange students. It's been great but I'm going to leave in a few weeks."

"Wow that soon huh. Well we should find time to hang out and catch up."

"Yes we should how about tonight we can have dinner. We can meet up. There is this place that I've been wanted to try for weeks. It's called the "Fox Café" heard it has the best deserts. I know how much of sweet tooth you have." He smiled at her warmly.

"Right, just give me the directions and then we can meet up." She smiled she was surprise that she wasn't stuttering but she realized that she had gotten over the whole first meeting jitter. He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down the directions and handed it to her.

"I also wrote my number. We should keep in contact, it's been too long." He had a distant look on his face but it disappeared and was replaced by a dazzlingly smile . Amelia couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Right so see you tonight at 8. I have some paper work to do." He got up and began shuffling through the papers he brought in. Amelia stood there for a moment and then quickly left the room. She couldn't' believe it the man that she has been crushing over for years had just asked her out on a date. She remembered how she used to fantasies about him during class when she was in high school. How she would eagerly follow him without hesitation. But it also brought back those bad memories the time before and during the accident. She remembered that time so clearly it was also the reason why she had to leave and go as far away as she could. She let out a sad sigh and then headed towards the library so she can start working on her paper.

When Amelia came home she found Zoe lying on the couch watching TV while eating a bowl of grapes.

"Hey Zoe, whatcha watching?" she said plunking herself next to the blonde.

"Mm matching msome mmy mhow. Lost in paradise."

"You mean that ridicules show sheesh Zoe you really are a bimbo. Wait how was your little rendezvous with your boy toy.

"For the last time Mel he isn't my boy toy, and it was okay since I only just picked him up and dropped him off at school." Zoe was sitting up now and no longer staring at the TV.

"I saw him today." Amelia said

"Saw who?"

"Ookami."

"You mean that guy you told me about. The guy that was the reason you left."

"No Zoe I left not because of him. I left because I had to. I didn't belong and it was just uncomfortable there especially because I felt like an alien there."

"Mel you have your reasons. So what did you do when you saw him?"

"Well I kind of knocked into him and made him drop all the papers. So then I helped him and he invited to have dinner with him tonight."

"What? What time are you suppose to meet him?"

"At 8"

"WHAT? OH MY GOD! IT'S like 6:30!"

"So I'll just wash up and get dressed later."

"No idiot unless you want to look like a loser. Come on girl you need to be more excited about this. The guy you've been crushing over for years just asked you out!"

"Well it isn't really a date it's more like a catching up kind of thing"

"So it's still a date. Now go in the bathroom and shower while I go and pick an outfit then I will do your hair and makeup."

"Zoe you know I don't like wearing makeup it's so unnecessary."

"Well girl if you want to get this man then you got to work it. NOW GO!" Zoe pushed her friend to the bathroom and shut the door while she turned around and began digging through her closet for a nice outfit. When Amelia came out of the shower Zoe already had the blow dryer and flattener ready.

"Now all you have to do is put on the dress and get your butt here so I can fix you up kay." Amelia nodded and with no protest put on the dress and shoes and sat down.

"Now I am only going to enhance your natural beauty I don't need to add things because you already have it. Now stay still." Amelia gulped and let Zoe do what she does best. After excoriating forty five minutes of hair and make up Amelia was finally done.

"Now you can look at my masterpiece." Zoe said stepping away, allowing Amelia to see the mirror.

"Wow! You really are good!" Amelia short hair was tied up into a neat bun on top of her head with loose curly strands dangling on her face. Her make up complimented her natural skin tone and also enhanced it. She wore a light sheen of lip gloss that made her full lips even fuller and kissable. She looked a lot like the woman in the painting. Amelia eyes were a light caramel green color but it popped out more because of the light eye shadow.

"Zoe you did a great job but I have to ask did you purposely made me look more like the woman in the painting?"

"A little just a little." Zoe said smirking deviously at her friend.

"Right, I better hurry up and leave before I'm late."

"Yeah, by the way after he sees you he might just want to shag you and then ask you to be his girlfriend because he won't be able to control himself." Zoe winked then ducked as a pillow was thrown at her.

"I am too young to be getting married!" there was a loud bang indicating she had left. Zoe let out a sigh of relief and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

* * *

When Amelia arrived at the café he was already there sipping a cup of tea.

"Hey, did I make you wait long?"

"No, I just came early. I hope you don't mind I order for both of us." He said smiling up at her. Amelia smiled back and took a seat across from him.

"Ookami sensei it's good to see you again." She said smiling

"Amelia we do not have to be formal we known each other for a long time especially in a more intimate level. Call me by my first name we are not in Japan." He was no longer sipping on his tea but staring directly at her. Amelia could feel herself blushing.

"R-right H-hiroki" she was twiddling her thumbs and looking down at the table.

"You look pretty Amelia."

"T-thank you" Amelia felt like her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"It reminds me of that time during the Sakura festival, you look so beautiful especially in that kimono I gave you. Amelia you were stunning."

"Please Hiroki that's too much I wasn't that beautiful there were far better looking girls." She was embarrassed she knew it there was no way that she could hide it.

"No Amelia I can assure you that you were the one that stood out and not because you were a foreigner." He was staring at her; he knew that she was embarrassed.

"Y-you know you were just as handsome." She remembered him clearly she was staring at him the whole time that they were at the festival that she missed out on all the fantastic fireworks.

"Well thank you Amelia but I would have to disagree compare to you I looked like a common peasant while you looked like a goddess." Amelia was left speechless, she didn't know what to say but luckily the waiter came with their food. They were momentarily distracted by the food.

"Wow it looks delicious, what is it?"

"_Chorizo con arroz y patata fritos_ it means spicy sausage with rice and patata whatever that is?" he said smiling at her his warm eyes twinkle with delight.

"It's a Spanish cuisine. I thought you might like it since you know your farther was from Spain."

"No my grandfather was from Spain my father was born and raised in Ecuador."

"Right I forgot."

"You know I was always closer to my mother that's why I lived in Japan with her when I was younger. By the way how is my mother?"

"She's fine she still living with her grandfather in Fukushima. She told me that if I see you to tell you that she wants you to visit. She misses you."

"I know I call her every now and then, I have been busy."

"Of course, what are you majoring in?"

"Electrical engineering I also minor in history. So it's a lot of work." She took a bite of her food and almost moaned.

"You've made a good choice I love it. It tastes so good."

"Well I am glad you like it because if you didn't then there would be a problem."

"Yeah you're right" she said taking another bite.

"Amelia? Why won't you come back? Why haven't you visit?" he was looking at her again the humor no longer there.

"Hiroki you know after the accident I realized I didn't want to be there anymore. I didn't belong. I always felt that I made a mistake staying with my mother. I should have stayed with my father."

"Amelia?"

"I know what you are thinking but really Hiroki there was something wrong. The accident it was weird and I felt like the person or whatever it was, was trying to kill me. I could've died. Even before the accident I was always alone and I felt different like I didn't belong."

"Amelia…" Amelia sighed then smiled.

"I am happier here and plus I have a great roommate and friends here."

"And what about back at home? Am I not a friend? Amelia when I found out you were going away for college I didn't know that you were leaving the country entirely in fact you never told me. I found out because of your mother. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Come on Hiroki wasn't it obvious I kept telling you that I wasn't going to stay. I was constantly being bullied and stared at. For god sakes you were the only person that really talked to me. All those years ever since junior high I never had a real friend I was a freak."

"Amelia, I know how it feels to feel like you don't belong but still I wished you had told me."

"And if I did, it would have never changed anything I would have still left."

"Amelia you should come back and visit, In fact in a few week winter break is going to start. So why don't you visit then. In fact you won't even have to worry about a plane ticket because of the foreign exchange program I am apart of I have an extra ticket."

"No Hiroki I can't."

"You mean you won't." he was looking at her his face filled with disappointment and sadness? But his voice remained unchanged just stern.

"Hiroki I don't want to go back. Not even for the winter break."

"So you weren't planning on visiting your mother?"

"No, I was planning on staying here maybe visit my mother during the spring or summer break."

"How long has it been?"

"A year."

"A year? Amelia?"

"What?"

"Not even to visit your mother, were you really planning on visiting this spring?"

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it can we talk about something else?"

"Sure but remember the offer is still there and when you're ready tell me but don't wait too long." With that said the conversation was directed towards something else. After dinner they decided to walk around the park then parted ways. When Amelia came home the TV was still on and Zoe was sleeping on the couch. Amelia smiled; turned off the TV and placed a cover over Zoe who was shivering. Amelia then headed to her room and changed into her sleeping clothes and then went to sleep.

_There was only darkness she was surrounded by the shadows. She tried to move but she couldn't her body was restrained but what? She had no clue. She tried to move her lips to speak but nothing came out. Where was she? Was she dead? Then she felt it a warm caress. It was so slight she almost thought she didn't feel it but then she felt it again. She couldn't help herself so she moved towards the warmth because everything else was cold and wet. Cold and wet? She was drowning! She tried moving again but something was holding her. Why was it trying to hold her? She would drown if she didn't move. No! She felt herself saying No! No! She kept struggling and screaming when she realized that she was no longer surrounded by darkness but something warm and soft. She woke up startled when she came face to face with the ugliest thing that she has ever seen. She screamed and fell off the warm bedding. The creature made a spluttering sound and tried to reach her. This only caused her to scream louder and hit the creature with whatever she could find which happened to be a vase. Scrambling backward she got up and ran out of the closest exit which conveniently was a door. Without hesitation she slid the door open and ran out into a hall way. She ran down the hallway not paying any mind to the beautifully decorated paper walls. She didn't look back but ran down another hallway. There was light at the end of this hallway so assuming that was the exit she ran towards it and ran right into something hard. The impact was so great it caused her to fall backward right on to her butt. She let out a low moan of pain and then looked up. There he stood, he was gorgeous .He had long white flowing hair; his eyes were a burning gold. Markings on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead; she moved backward both in shock and fear. The man was definitely not human. Everything in her body told her to run from him to hide but she was frozen. For some strange reason she was trapped._

"_M-my l-lord?" said a voice from behind her. She stiffened when the man took another step forward._

"_I-I was merely trying to wake her, my lord, when she suddenly attacked me and ran!" the voice sputtered. The voice sounded afraid. _

"_Hn" _

"_M-my lord she was screaming and yelling so I tried to wake her up but then-"_

"_Enough Jaken leave" his voice was deep and smooth, she felt herself shudder. The thing named Jaken sputtered an apology and then left. She looked at the man before her and gasped in shock. When the man lifted her up and began carrying her. She felt herself blush as she was pressed against the silky fabric of his cloths. Who was this strange man and what did he want from her? She was then placed down onto a bed. He was staring at her and then he spoke._

"_You were given to me as an offering from your village. You are now mine and if you dare try to run away again I shall punish you." She was shocked. _

"_You lie! My family would never allow that to happen! And I do not belong to anyone!" she tried getting up but she was forced down. He was holding her now._

"_Let go of me! Bring me back to my village! Let me go!" she tried pushing him but he was far stronger than she was. She tried kicking him but he only pressed down onto her using his body to keep her in place._

"_Do not try to fight me; you are no match for me. And you do belong to me. You are mine body and soul. Struggling will only make it harder for you. You must accept your fate." He spoke; there was no hint of sarcasm or emotion only finality._

"_No! Mother! Father!" she tried with all her might but failed as his grip only tightened. She knew it; this man could crush her bone without a thought._

"_Please let go! Bring me back to my home! I do not want to be here!" she shouted in vain. The man did not loosen his grip he merely watched her as she stretched and pulled fruitlessly trying to escape him. Futile, he thought then he tighten his grip causing her to well in pain._

"_Stop! Please stop! You will break me!"_

"_Then stop struggling. You will only exhaust yourself and reopen your wounds" it was then that she felt them. The cuts and bruises, they were starting to burn and reopen. She could feel one of the wounds on her shoulder rip open. Blood began to ooze from the new opening._

"_Ahh! Please I will stop just let me go!" she said dejectedly. He finally let go when she stopped moving. She laid there on the bed limp and exhausted just as he had said. She was looking up at him with slit eyes; panting. Her face was flushed her warm green eyes slightly dimmed by her tiredness. Her kimono had been opened slightly revealing snow white skin. _

"_You are a rare beauty indeed" he whispered and then there was darkness._

Amelia woke up, the dream it was about the woman again. Amelia rubbed her eyes trying to shake off the odd feeling. That man in her dream was he a character in the book? But she would remember him wouldn't she? Amelia shrugged it off as nothing and headed to the bathroom. It was a good thing she didn't have any classes today. She was planning on spending the whole day at home working on her paper. After she left the bathroom she headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast. Amelia was making pancakes when Zoe came in, blond hair in a messy bun on top of her head and scratching her belly.

"Hey sleepy head want some breakfast?" Amelia said flipping the pancake into the air and expertly catching it.

"Do you even have to ask?" Zoe said taking a seat.

"Don't have any classes today?" Amelia asked as she served a plate of food to her friend.

"Yeah I have one class but it's not until later. So how was your date with wolf?"

"It was good until we started talking about my mom and me visiting."

"Really? What happened?"

"He says that I should visit my mom and maybe even stay there over the break. I said I would think about it, he even has an extra ticket for me to go. But I don't want to go at least not by myself." She was looking at Zoe expectantly.

"No Mel I was planning on hanging out with Eric and maybe go skiing."

"Come on Zoe, I can pay for a ticket for you. I don't want to go there by myself especially with him alone. Please Zoe, plus you get to go to a whole new country. It will be great I will even show you around; it will be like an adventure." She was now holding onto Zoe arms pleading with her eyes.

"No Mel, I don't want to plus I would stand out."

"Yeah you will but they would stare at you because of your hair and how pretty you are. They might even think you for a model. Please Zoe." Zoe stared at her friend and then let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine I'll go but you owe me big time."

"Thank you so much Zoe. I promise you won't regret it."


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

**a/n: sorry for the wait I've been editing the story a bit so it can be better. so new chappy Enjoy and Please Review**

* * *

After a few weeks winter break had finally come. Amelia had called Hiroki and accepted his offer and now they were at the airport waiting to be picked up. They were bundle up and slightly shivering. It was cold.

"Maybe next time we should come in the spring." Zoe said

"Hey it isn't that cold. At least it's not raining." Zoe glared at her but said nothing. They were waiting for Hiroki.

"Hey I think I see him." Zoe said squinting.

"Yeah really? I don't- Oh there he is." Amelia waved at him beckoning him towards them. When he spotted them he waved back and headed towards them. When he finally came to them they slightly bowed towards each other.

"Hey you guys made it."

"Yeah surprisingly since I had to listen to her complain the whole time."

"Really?" he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nah just exaggerating I slept most of the trip here."

"Hmph I know you guys want to catch up but can we do this when we're in the car." Zoe said brushing a loose strand of blonde hair from her eyes.

"Right just follow me the car is not too far." They were walking towards the car when Zoe noticed that a few people were staring at her and whispering.

"Don't worry they think your blonde hair is really pretty" Amelia whispered towards her annoyed friend.

"Right." Then they were in the car and driving off towards Amelia's home town. The car drive there was mostly quite because Amelia fell asleep and Zoe didn't really know Hiroki so they didn't talk much. Amelia was dreaming again, after she had called Hiroki and accepted his offer the dreams became more frequent as school began to whine down she would find herself dreaming of the man. Some of the dreams were of the man and the woman in heated embraces that left Amelia aching for a man's touch. But not just any man but the man from her dreams. Other times the dreams were violent. There was this one dream that haunted her even when she was awake. In that dream she was being chased by demons. They were screaming and yelling at her, telling her that she would make them powerful that her flesh and blood would make them immune. In her dreams they would corner her and begin ripping at her cloths touching her and then viciously attack her. She would wake up in cold sweat panting with this overwhelming feeling that it wasn't a dream. Amelia woke up when she felt someone nudge her.

"We're here." it was Zoe who nudged her, Hiroki was busy unloading their luggage from the car.

"Man the jet lag is really getting to me." Amelia said stretching her arms and stepping out of the car. When Amelia looked in front of her there was her house.

"Man your place is big!"

"Well it use to be a temple, it's actually small compare to others. This is my great grandpa's house. "

"Well whatever it's still big. Lets head in I'm freezing."

"But it's not that cold and what about our luggage?"

"Ookami got it. Now let's go inside." She said dragging Amelia inside. Before they enter the main house they removed their shoes and placed it by where there were other shoes. As soon as they entered Amelia was pulled into a bear hug.

"Mom?" she choked out.

"Oh my God it's you! It's really you! Oh honey I missed you so much."

"M-mom your choking me!" she said trying to push her off.

"Oh my gomenosai! I just missed you." She said tears leaking from her large round eyes.

"Mom its okay I missed you too." She smiled at her mom and gave her a quick hug before pulling back.

"Oh look at you, you look so different. Oh my! Your hair!"

"Yeah I cut it, you like?" she said sheepishly while touching her hair.

"Of course you look beautiful. The short hair suits you but I think it will take me a bit to get use to it. You look more beautiful with long hair but I like it." Her mother said lovingly.

"Thanks mom oh by the way this is my friend Zoe, she's also my roommate."

"Hello" Zoe said bowing down towards her mother.

"You can call me Minato, you are a close friend to my daughter so we do not need all the formality and plus I can see you are like a sister to my daughter." She said smiling at her.

"Well girls come in and make yourself at home, Amelia will show you to your room and Amelia your room is still there."

"Thanks mom. Come on Zoe I think your room is across mine." Amelia led Zoe to her room.

"Wow Mel it's so nice here, is this where you were raised?"

"No, me and mom use to live somewhere else and then we moved here when I was like 16 or 17 I'm not sure when but as a little girl I use to come here a lot. Any way Hiroki should bring our stuff up. We can unpack later. I want to show you around. But first let's get something to eat; I'm pretty sure my mom made us something."

"Well girls you must be hungry. I made food so you can sit down and enjoy." Zoe took a seat. On the center of the table there was a display of food.

"Mom really you went all out."

"But of course I made all your favorite food and plus I haven't seen you in a long time so eat up." Minato then took a seat.

"Where is gramps?"

"Oh he isn't here; he went off to go meet an old friend. I told him you were coming but you know how he is."

"Yup I know." Throughout dinner Amelia, Zoe, Amelia's mother and later Hiroki talked. Most of the conversations were of stories of the past. At the end of dinner Amelia was too tired and too full to do anything else so she headed off to bed. The minute she closed her eyes she was thrown into a dream.

* * *

_She was sprawled beneath him lips slightly parted as his tongue trailed down from her neck down towards her legs._

_"N-no don't" she gasped he merely scuffed and continue on his sinful path towards her inner thighs. Her kimono was parted revealing her snow white skin for him to see. Her face was a crimson red._

_"You are absolutely beautiful" he whispered as he parted her pink folds and delved his wet muscle into her causing her to arch her back as shock of pleasure hit into her. She let out a loud moan as his finger began rubbing against her pleasure button. He tasted her in the most intimate place; she arched and moaned as she felt this overwhelming heat in her abdomen. She was so close she could feel it unwinding the whiteness just over the horizon but then he stopped. She nearly wept in disappointment but then he kissed her. She could taste herself as his tongue mimic the motion of copulation. Her senses were being overwhelmed by his scent and touch. She mewled and moaned when she felt his arousal touch her boiling center._

_"Please" she managed to say before her mouth was conquered again. Then with out warning he entered her. She came undone instantly yelling out her satisfaction as he entered her over and over again. Her legs wrapped around him pulling him deeper into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he played with her love button. She was so close to passing out when he bit her causing her to gasp._

_"Say it, call the name of your lord" he whispered into her neck as he lapped at the sweet blood of his mate._

_"L-lord- s-se-_**_"_  
**

Amelia woke up face flushed and panting. Dear god she thought, the dream was so heated she was sweating. Amelia prayed that no one had heard her, she had a feeling that she was moaning while she was sleeping. She looked around her and sighed, she would have to take a shower and change her under wears.

"Stupid dream" she mumbled as she dug into her suitcase to find the necessary items for the shower. After she cleaned herself she put on some clean cloths and headed towards Zoë's room. When she came in Zoe was unpacking her luggage.

"Hey, almost done unpacking?"

"Yeah, so what are we going to do today?"

"We can go sightseeing. There won't be as many tourists since it's the winter so it will be better. There is so much we can do so there won't be any problem of getting bored. "

"That's good, oh did you finish unpacking?"

"No didn't even start, you know with the jet lag, all I want to do is sleep. But maybe in a few days it will wear off."

"Right so why don't we meet up in the front after you've done unpacking and then our adventures can begin." Zoe said smiling up at Amelia.

"Right" Amelia then headed off to her own room and began unpacking.

A week had pass and Amelia was happy that she decided to visit. Zoe and her spend most of their time sightseeing and shopping. Zoe would drag her to stores and then almost buy out the whole store, because apparently everything was cute and she must have it. Amelia was now in her room sipping tea and reading the book when her mom came in.

"Hey sweet heart."

"Hey mom" she said putting the book down. Her mother took a glance at the book and then looked back at her.

"I was wondering if you and your friend would like to go to the Higurashis' with me. You know since they are relatives of ours. And they probably want to see you. It has been so long. You remember we use to go there when you were younger."

"Yeah, sure I guess."

"That's good; I am going to call to make sure they know we're coming." Her mom got up and then left. Sighing Amelia went to Zoe's room.

"We are going to visit some family members today. Do you want to come?"

"Sure as long it's out of here. I was getting bored and then we can do some more sightseeing."

"Right, get ready." with that said Amelia left and then went to her room. She grabbed her book and a bag and then headed towards where her mother was.

"Is she coming?"

"Yeah." Zoe came down a few minutes after and then they were off. When they finally reach there; they were greeted by Mrs. Higurashi. When they enter the house Mr. Higurashi gave Amelia a quick hug. After everyone had finish saying their hellos they all took a seat and began talking. All the older adults were talking amongst each other while Zoe and Amelia sat there and listened until the conversation was directed towards Amelia.  
"So Amelia it's been a long time since you've been here. The last time I saw you; you were 12. Now look at you you've become quite a woman." Amelia blushed and thanked her uncle.

"And you cut your hair? It looks nice but long hair suits you better." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at her.

"Uh well thanks, but I think I like my hair short it doesn't get in the way."

"But of course, and you are her roommate right?" she said towards Zoe. Zoe nodded and smile.

"Yeah"

"How did you learn to speak Japanese?"

"Well I am majoring in chemistry but I decided to take a language class and Japanese was the language I chose so that's how I learned and of course from Amelia." Zoe was twisting one of her blonde lock as she spoke.

"Hmm that's very good." After talking and eating Mrs. Hirugashi invited them to spend the week with them since they didn't get to see them often especially Amelia. So with that decided they were spending the week at the Hirugahsi.

Amelia and Zoe shared the guess room while her mom went home to stay with her grandfather.

"It's been nice in Japan. It's good to visit family."

"Yeah it makes me wish I was back at home with my family" Zoe said she was leaning against the bed post playing with her hair.

"Thanks Zoe for coming I would have never been able to come here by myself." Amelia was staring at the opposite wall thinking.

"So have you heard from wolf lately?"

"Surprisingly no, I thought that he would stay or hang out with me more but he's been busy."

"Busy? With what?"

"I don't know. He said that he has to deal with some issues at the university so it's been keeping him away."

"That's total bullshit." Zoe said sitting up.

"Why?"

"It's bullshit because it is. Why ask you to come here and then just up and leave and say 'oh I'm busy.' And not even bother spending some time with you. You don't think that's weird."

"Zoe I think you're looking into this too much. He asked me to come for my mother not himself."

"Really? Ok Mel if that's what you want to believe then I won't try to stop you. All I am saying is that it seems a little odd. I feel like he brought you back to Japan not for your mother but for something else."

"Seriously Zoe, you make it seem like he's plotting something. Hiroki is a very dear friend to me and my mother. I think he was doing this for both I and my mother. He has always been considerate of my mother. She missed me." Amelia was looking down now.

"Sorry Mel I didn't mean to make it seem that way. I was wrong."

"It's fine." Amelia smiled at her friend.

"I'm tired let's hit the sack." Amelia said getting underneath the warm covers. Zoe gave back a small smile back and fell asleep too.

Surprisingly Amelia didn't have any weird dream about the woman. On the second day they were there Amelia was sitting on the porch when she felt someone jump on her back.

"Umff! What the hell Zoe! What are- Kagome?"

"Oh my god it's you! When did you get here?"

"About a week ago; Wow look at you! How old are you now?"

"15, wow and you?"

"19 "

"Wow it's been that long, wow and your hair you cut it."

"Yeah I did. Why do people keep saying that it's just hair?"

"Really, wow I missed you it's been too long."

"So how have you been Kagome how's school? And why weren't you here the other day?"

"Ohoo um I was out but it's kind of a long story. And school is great I wish I was doing better but it's good. Well what about you?"

"Oh it's good, college is hectic as always, I made good friends and one of my friend is here. She's my roommate too."

"Oh cool." Amelia smiled at the younger girl. Zoe then came in she was about to say something but stopped when she saw Kagome.

"Who is she?"

"Oh she's my cousin, this is Kagome"

"Oh hey Kagome, I'm Zoe." She said smiling Kagome smiled back. Zoe took a seat by Amelia and Kagome sat on the other side.

"So Kagome is there any boys you like?" Amelia said poking at her side.

"W-well no, yeah there is a boy but he is so stubborn and stupid that sometimes I feel like hitting him on the head .Urgh sometimes he so infuriating sheesh. That is why I came back. I just needed a break."

"Hmm?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"What did you need a break from?"

"Uh well it's complicated"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Sounds like to me that you like this boy. Are you dating or something?" Zoe said twisting a blonde lock.

"NOOO that idiot can't even tell! After everything we've been through urgh sometimes I just want to wring his neck!"

"Kagome?" Amelia said a little frightened by the malicious aura emanating from her.

"Uh never mind I will tell you about it later."

"Okay strange." Zoe commented also looking a little frightened.

"Why are we talking about me? Tell me is there any guy that you left behind."

"No, I haven't really have time to go dating but Zoe has this boy toy." She said smiling at Zoe who admittedly began to blush.

"For the hundredth time Mel he isn't my boy toy!"

"Right, whatever you say but the truth of the matter you like him"

"No I don't!"

"Boy toy?"

"Oh yeah Zoe's been secretly dating this boy that is only a year older than you. He is so cute. He's like her little puppy always following her around and eager to please her. If you know what I mean." She said winking at Zoe.

"Shut up! Urgh I'm leaving" Zoe got up and was going to leave when she walked right into a brick wall.

"Oww what the-" there standing in front of her was a boy with long silver white hair and cat ears in a red outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy said giving Zoe a dirty look

"What? Who the hell are you?" Zoe said crossing her arms against her chest and tapping her feet eyes twitching in irritation.

"Feh, out of my way blondie I am here for Kagome" he said shoving Zoe aside and walking towards Kagome. But before he can reach her he felt something hit him across his head.

"What the -?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? STUPID COSPLAYING FREAK!" she said as she shoved him back.

"Urgh Damn bitch what the fuck was that for?" he growled at her raising his fist at her.

"How dare you raise your fist at me ass! You're the one that shoved me aside you big jerk!" she said stepping closer to him and yelling in his face.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me? What's wrong with you wearing fake ears and that hideous red outfit?"

"Damn wench I'll show you –"

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome screeched and with that he fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. Amelia was staring wide eyes at the scene before her.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry I will explain everything but first I have to deal with him." She said

"Damn it Kagome!"

"That's serves him right, shoving me aside like that, Hmph" Zoe said sticking her nose up in the air.

"Oh man Inuyasha you idiot I thought I told you not to follow me." They were now sitting down watching the two bicker; Zoe and Amelia sitting across with a cup of tea.

"Feh" was his response as he glared at Zoe who glared back at him.

"Ass"

"Wench"

"Dumbass"

"Bitch"

"Cat freak"

"What did you just call me?"

"I don't need to repeat myself." Zoe said taking a sip from her tea.

"I'll have you know I am a dog demon not some cowardly cat!" he boasted while slamming his fist on the table. Amelia looked at Kagome questionably.

"Kagome can you please explain what's going on before these two kill each other."

"Right it's a pretty long story but I will try to keep it short." And so Kagome informed them of everything up until now.

"So you are saying you go into this bone eater well and you go into another world?"

"Not really just another era"

"Hmm another era and he is a halfbreed?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Kagome I don't know whether I should believe you or just I don't know"

"I know it's hard to believe but if you want you can touch his ears to see if they are real."

"Ok "Amelia leaned over the table giving Inuyasha a great view of her chest and tugged on his ear.

"Wow they really are real." Inuyasha blushed and looked away so he wasn't looking at her chest, which were a lot bigger than Kagome's.

"You should feel them Zoe their attached to his head."

"No thanks I don't want to touch that flee bitten boy."

"You damn wench!" He said standing up and shaking his fist at her.

"Hmph you are so immature and stupid"

"Damn it I am not immature and I am definitely not stupid!"

"Zoe enough leave the poor boy alone."

"Whatever"

"Now that everything is settled. Why did you want Kagome?"

"I was following the aura."

"What aura? Is it a shikon shard" Kagome asked trying to sense the aura,

"No. It's not the shikon shard it's something else." He was staring at Amelia. Amelia started to squirm under his intense gaze.

"If it's not the jewels then what is it?"

"I don't know"

"Do you still feel it?" Kagome asked trying again to sense the aura.

"Yeah I do and it's coming from you." He said pointing at Amelia.

"Me? What?"

"Inuyasha but I don't feel any demonic or shikon shard aura from her. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure she reeks of it" he said pointing a clawed finger at her.

"But why me I'm not the one with the magic power its Kagome. I am just a regular human."

"No you're not there is something off about you. Ever since I got here I felt a sudden increase in my demonic side. It's strange I can't really explain it." He was looking at her with his golden eyes that sent a shiver down her spine. His eyes and hair they remind of someone, the image of the man in her dreams flickered in her mind but then she shook that thought from her head. There is no way, she thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" Inuyasha eyes narrowed at her. Amelia stood up

"Well it's probably nothing so why don't we forget about it."

"Hmph creep" Zoe whispered under her breath but Inuyasha heard her and then they started arguing again. Kagome let out a sigh but then saw the worry look on her cousin's face. But it quickly vanish into an annoyed expression as she tried to stop the two hot heads from killing each other.


End file.
